You know your obsessed when
by 1 Twilighter
Summary: I know its been done before but I thought i would put down some of the things so you know if your obsessed with twilight or not. Based on true life experiences. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My Bff Jill always calls me obsessed so I decided to write what I have done so you know if your obsessed or not**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I dont not under any circumstances own twilght**

**You know your obsessed with Twilight when...**

have read twilight over ten times

have read every book in the series and all of the cuts and extras posted on Stephenie's website

own every book

have hopes of marrying Edward Cullen

cried when Edward left Bella

smiled when he came back

hate Jacob for kissing Bella

hate Jacob for his stupid imprinting on Nessie

wish you lived in Forks

wish you were Bella

know every characters birthday

know every vampires story by heart and the date they were changed

spends hours at a time reading twilight fanfictions

have listened to every song on Stephenie's playlist on her webbie

refer to twilight as "the book"

are a member of at least 10 twilight fansites

smile and think of twilight whenever you see someone holding an apple

smile every time you see a shiny silver Volvo

have begged your parents for a Cullen car

can always find a way to link any conversation with twilight

giggle during every amazingly cute part in twilight, cause you wish you were Bella

stayed up all night at least once to read one of the amazing Stephenie Meyer's books

walked into a wall while reading twilight because you refused to put the book down

say "holy crow, I pulled a Bella Swan" every time you trip

always get a 100 on every "how much do you know about twilight" quiz

have the chills about ballet studios

have gotten one of you friends to read twilight

have (or tried to) written at least one twilight fanfiction

had a countdown when the movie came out

had a party when the movie came out

cried a little when you found out Stepenie Meyer might no continue Midnight Sun

cried a little when you found out jacob never died

have used twilight quotes reguarly

have empty spots on your bookshelf for midnight sun

have gotten in trouble for reading twilight while you were supposed to be cleaning your room

have been agreeing, nodding, or smileing at any of these

**Did you like it?**

**Read and Reviwe**

**also check out some ofmy other stories **

**p.s. always open for new ideas from ppl!**


	2. Chapter 2

you often confuse your life with twilight

you buty twilight merchindise

you have tasted your blood to see if its good

you have changed your favorite animal to moutian lion or iritable grizzly (it has to be irritable)

you use twilight quotes in n ormal conversations

you have given characters nicknames

you have changed your favorite color to blue (beacuse it's edwards favorite)

you have changed your favorite stone to topaz (beacuse it's the ccolor of edwards eyes and its bellas favorite)

you scream like a little girl when you see a cullen car

you know what a cullen car is

you know all the cullen cars

when you see a volkswagen rabbit you hiss at it (beacuse its like jacobs)

you find yourself wondering, "what would edward do?"

you also find yourself wondering, "what are the cullens doing?"

you make yourself hate shopping so you can be more like bella

you make yourself trip more often to be more like bella and hope that maybe edward will catch you

you can bring twilight into any conversation

your friends that havent read twilight know everything about it because you talk about it so much

you dream / day dream about twilight

youn try to convince your parents that twilight is a disease and once you have caught you will die without it

you try to convince your mom to become a twilight mom

you dispise anyone who reads the book besides you and your friends

you have found yourself having random hysterics since reading the saga

you relate your life to twilight

you pretend to be the characters

you get angry with the actors from twilight for not acting like their characters off-set

you delete all the songs non-twilight related off your ipod

you have a new hatred for ballet studios

you dont vist beaches anymore because yor afriad you might run into a certian "wolf"

your new favorite fruit is an apple

you own multiple coppies of the book

you often find yourself pinching the brige of your nose when your angry

you wish you talked in your sleep

you stay indoors as much as posible to avoid getting a tan

you parctice blushing

when it rains you think of forks - edwardcullenlove25

when it rains you think of forks - edwardcullenlove25

went to walmart at midnight (or earlier) to get the midnight of realese of twilight - edwardcullenlove25

then went home and watched it - edwardcullenlove25

think about edward 24/7 - edward cullenlove25

when you read twilight, then go eat food, you belive it taste weird - edwardcullenlove25


End file.
